Confundus
by Chwynhwa
Summary: Kalian tahu apa rahasia dari rahasia? Semakin lama rahasia itu dirahasiakan, semakin besar akibat yang ditimbulkan.     Sebuah Prolog dari KAU MILIKKU.


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling except Chad Filbert

A.N: Ini fict Dramione ketiga aku. Fict ini merupakan prolog dari 'Kau Milikku'. Jadi di sini tuh bakalan diungkapin rahasia kecil Hermione yang dimanfaatin Draco. Tidak ada edisi Pangeran Kegelapan dan Pelahap Maut, Prof. Dumbledore dan Prof. Snape masih hidup.

I'm Dramioneshipper and i really hope they'll be HAPPYLY EVER AFTER together!

Enjoy reading! ^^

¤O¤O¤O¤

_**Kalian tahu apa rahasia dari rahasia? Semakin lama rahasia itu dirahasiakan, semakin besar akibat yang ditimbulkan.**_

¤O¤O¤O¤

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione meninggalkan meja Gryffindor lima menit kemudian untuk pergi ke lapangan Quidditch, mereka melewati Lavender Brown dan Parvati Patil. Teringat apa yang dikatakan Hermione tentang orangtua si kembar Patil menginginkan mereka meninggalkan Hogwarts—karena sudah dibuka Sekolah Sihir di India dan orangtua mereka menginginkan anaknya tidak perlu berada jauh lagi dari mereka—Harry tidak heran melihat kedua sahabat karib ini sedang berbisik-bisik, tampak sedih. Yang membuatnya heran adalah, ketika Ron melewati mereka, Parvati tiba-tiba menyenggol Lavender, yang menoleh dan memberi Ron senyum lebar. Ron mengerjap bingung, kemudian membalas senyumnya dengan ragu-ragu. Cara jalan Ron serentak digagah-gagahkan. Harry menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa, teringat bahwa Ron juga tidak menertawakannya setelah Malfoy mematahkan hidungnya. Hermione hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan menghadapi tingkah laku Ron yang tampak kekanak-kanakan. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang terkadang terlalu kepedean dan terkadang malah sebaliknya, sangat pesimis.

Seperti telah diduga Harry, uji coba Quidditch berlangsung dari pagi sampai siang. Separo dari Asrama Gryffindor tampaknya muncul, dari anak-anak kelas satu yang dengan gugup mencengkeram sapu-sapu tua sekolah yang sudah rapuh, sampai anak-anak kelas tujuh yang menjulang di atas peserta lainnya, seakan mengancam yang lain. Harry merasa gugup menghadapi tantangan pertamanya sebagai Kapten.

"Tahu deh, kenapa mendadak tim jadi ngetop banget."

"Oh, yang benar, Harry," kata Hermione, tiba-tiba tak sabar. "Bukan Quidditch yang ngetop, tapi kau! Kau belum pernah semenarik ini, dan jujur saja, kau belum pernah sekeren ini."

Ron mengangguk setuju. Sahabat Hermione yang satu itu memang menjadi terkenal selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Dimulai dari terpilihnya dia sebagai Seeker muda tim Quidditch Gryffindor pada tahun pertama. Memenangkan Turnamen Triwizards di tahun keempatnya—walau misteri siapa yang memasukkan namanya masih menjadi misteri.

"Dan tidak ada ruginya juga kau bertambah tinggi tiga puluh senti selama musim panas," Hermione mengakhiri penjelasannya. Ron hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya—lagi.

Di antara anak-anak kelas tujuh ini ada seorang cowok tinggi besar berambut kawat, yang langsung dikenali Harry sebagai cowok yang pernah dijumpainya di Hogwarts Express.

"Kita bertemu di kereta, di kompartemen Sluggy," katanya penuh percaya diri, melangkah keluar dari rombongannya untuk menjabat tangan Harry. Cormac McLaggen, Keeper."

"Kau tidak ikut uji coba dua tahun lalu, kan?" Tanya Harry, melihat betapa lebarnya tubuh McLaggen dan membatin dia barangkali bisa memblokir tiga gawang sekaligus bahkan tanpa bergerak.

"Aku di rumah sakit ketika uji coba diadakan," kata McLaggen, agak menyombong. "Makan setengah kilo telur Doxy untuk taruhan."

"Baik," kata Harry. "Nah . . . silahkan tunggu di sana . . ."

Harry menunjuk ke tepi lapangan, dekat tempat Hermione duduk. Sekilas dilihatnya kejengkelan melintas di wajah McLaggen dan Harry bertanya dalam hati apakah McLaggen mengharapkan perlakuan khusus karena mereka berdua sama-sama menjadi favorit "Sluggy".

Harry memutuskan untuk mulai dengan tes dasar, meminta semua pelamar berkelompok dalam grup yang terdiri atas sepuluh anak dan terbang satu kali memutari lapangan. Ini keputusan yang bijaksana, grup pertama terdiri atas sepuluh anak kelas satu dan jelas sekali mereka hampir-hampir belum pernah terbang sebelumnya. Hanya satu anak yang berhasil tetap melayang selama lebih dari beberapa detik, dan saking tercengangnya anak ini menabrak salah satu tiang gawang.

Grup kedua terdiri atas cewek-cewek paling konyol yang pernah dilihat Harry. Harry meniup peluitnya, mereka cuma cekikikan dan saling pegang. Romilda Vane ada di antara mereka. Ketika Harry menyuruh mereka meninggalkan lapangan mereka melakukannya dengan riang gembira dan pergi duduk di bangku penonton untuk mengganggu yang lain.

Grup ketiga berjatuhan ketika baru terbang setengah lapangan. Sebagian besar grup keempat datang tanpa sapu. Grup kelima anak-anak Hufflepuff.

"Kalau ada anak-anak lain di sini yang bukan Gryffindor," raung Harry, yang mulai benar-benar jengkel, "silahkan meninggalkan lapangan sekarang juga!"

Hening sejenak, kemudian dua anak Ravenclaw kecil berlari keluar lapangan, tertawa-tawa geli. Sementara hanya ada sedikit anak-anak Slytherin yang juga berada di bangku penonton, termasuk Draco Malfoy, yang juga menjadi Kapten untuk tim Quidditch asramanya.

Setelah lewat dua jam, banyak keluhan, dan beberapa kemarahan, salah satunya bersangkutan dengan Komet Dua Enam Puluh yang terjatuh dan beberapa gigi yang patah, Harry berhasil mendapatkan tiga Chaser, Katie Bell kembali menjadi anggota tim setelah uji coba yang luar biasa, penemuan baru bernama Demelza Robins, yang memang sangat andal mengelakkan Bludger, dan Ginny Weasley yang terbang lebih cepat daripada semua pesaingnya dan berhasil mencetak tujuh belas gol sebagai tambahan. Meskipun puas dengan pilihannya, Harry terpaksa berteriak-teriak sampai serak menghadapi banyaknya anak yang mengeluh dan sekarang sedang menghadapi pertengkaran yang sama dengan para Beater yang ditolak.

"Itu keputusan finalku dan jika kalian tidak mau minggir untuk uji coba Keeper, akan kumantrai kalian," teriaknya.

Kedua Beater terpilih tak ada yang memiliki kehebatan Fred dan George, namun Harry cukup puas dengan mereka. Jimmy Peakes, anak kelas tiga yang pendek tetapi berdada bidang, yang berhasil membuat benjolan sebesar telur di belakang kepala Harry dengan Bludger yang dipukulnya dengan ganas, Ritchie Coote, yang tampak canggung, tapi bisa memukul dengan sasaran bagus. Mereka sekarang bergabung dengan para penonton di tribun untuk menonton seleksi terakhir anggota tim mereka.

Harry sengaja melakukan uji coba Keeper yang terakhir, berharap stadion sudah lebih kosong sehingga tekanan bagi para calon pun berkurang. Celakanya, semua calon pemain yang gagal dan sejumlah anak yang datang untuk menonton usai sarapan, sekarang sudah bergabung dengan penonton yang malah lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Sementara masing-masing calon Keeper terbang ke tiang gawang, penonton bersorak menyemangati dan mengolok-olok sama serunya. Harry mengerling Ron, yang selalu bermasalah dengan kegugupan. Harry tadinya berharap, memenangkan pertandingan final mereka akhir tahun ajaran lalu barangkali bisa meyembuhkan penyakit gugup Ron, namun rupanya tidak. Wajah Ron pucat agak kehijauan.

Tak seorang pun dari lima pelamar pertama berhasil menyelamatkan lebih dari dua gol. Harry sangat kecewa ketika Cormac McLaggen berhasil menyelamatkan empat dari lima penalti. Pada penalti terakhir dia menyelonong ke arah yang sama sekali berlawanan, penonton tertawa dan mengejeknya, dan Mclaggen kembali ke tanah dengan mengertakkan gigi.

Ron kelihatannya mau pingsan ketika menaiki Cleansweep Eleven—Sapu Bersih Sebelas-nya.

"Semoga sukses!" terdengar teriakan dari tribun. Harry berpaling, mengira Hermione yang berteriak, namun ternyata Lavender Brown. Harry ingin sekali rasanya menyembunyikan wajah di balik tangannya, seperti yang dilakukan Lavender sesaat kemudian, namun berpendapat sebagai Kapten dia mestinya lebih memperlihatkan ketabahan, maka dia berbalik untuk menonton Ron melakukan uji cobanya.

Namun Harry tidak perlu khawatir, Ron berhasil menyelamatkan satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima penalti berturut-turut. Senang, dan dengan susah payah menahan keinginan untuk bersorak bersama penonton, Harry menoleh untuk memberitahu McLaggen bahwa, sayang sekali, Ron telah mengalahkannya. Ternyata wajah merah padam McLaggen hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Harry buru-buru mundur.

"Adiknya tidak benar-benar serius," kata McLaggen penuh ancaman. Ada nadi berdenyut di pelipisnya, seperti nadi yang sering Harry lihat di pelipis Paman Vernon ketika memarahinya. "Dia memberinya lemparan yang mudah."

"Omong kosong," kata Harry dingin. "Itu justru bola yang nyaris gagal ditangkapnya."

McLaggen maju selangkah mendekati Harry, yang kali ini bertahan di tempatnya.

"Beri aku kesempatan mencoba lagi."

"Tidak," kata Harry. "Kau sudah mencoba. Kau menyelamatkan empat bola. Ron meyelamatkan lima. Ron-lah Keeper-nya. Dia memenangkannya dengan jujur. Minggir!"

Sesaat kelihatannya McLaggen akan meninjunya, namun akhirnya cuma menyeringai menyeramkan dan pergi, menggeramkan ancaman-ancaman. Harry berbalik dan mendapati timnya berseri-seri menyambutnya.

"Bagus," katanya parau. "Kalian benar-benar terbang bagus—"

"Kau hebat sekali, Ron!"

Kali ini benar-benar Hermione yang berlari ke arah mereka dari tempat duduk penonton. Harry melihat Lavender meninggalkan lapangan, bergandengan tangan dengan Parvati, wajahnya agak masam. Ron luar biasa puas dan bahkan tampak lebih jangkung daripada biasanya ketika dia nyengir kepada teman-teman timnya dan Hermione.

Setelah menentukan waktu latihan penuh pertama mereka untuk hari Kamis berikutnya, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada anggota tim yang lain dan menuju pondok Hagrid. Matahari pucat berusaha menembus awan sekarang dan akhirnya gerimis reda. Mereka lapar sekali, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan di tempat Hagrid.

"Kupikir penalti keempat tadi akan lolos," ujar Ron riang. Lemparan sulit dari Demelza, kalian lihat, sedikit memelintir—"

"Ya, ya, kau luar biasa," kata Hermione, tampak geli.

"Aku lebih baik daripada Mclaggen paling tidak," kata Ron dengan suara amat puas. "Kalian melihatnya meluncur ke arah yang salah pada tangkapan kelima-nya? Seperti orang kena mantra Confundus . . ."

Wajah Hermione menjadi merah padam mendengar kata-kata Ron. Ron tidak memperhatikan apa-apa, dia terlalu sibuk mendeskripsikan masing-masing penaltinya dengan bangga dan terperinci pada Harry.

-oOo-

Draco Malfoy berjalan kembali ke asramanya dengan senyum kemenangan. Sebenarnya Draco akan langsung menemui Prof. McGonagall untuk melaporkan kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya di lapangan Quidditch. Draco memang sengaja menonton proses seleksi Keeper baru tim Quidditch Gryffindor untuk memperkirakan sejauh mana kehebatan Keeper yang akan dipilih Harry Potter—Pothead. Dan bukan cuma itu yang didapatkannya, tapi juga senjata yang akan dipakainya untuk membungkam Nona-Tahu-Segala si Darah Lumpur, Hermione Granger. 'Detensi terlalu ringan untukmu, Granger. Bahkan gagalnya si Weazelbee menjadi Keeper Gryffindor tidak akan bisa menyamai kesenangan yang akan kudapatkan nantinya. Kau boleh tersenyum gembira karena berhasil mencurangi McLaggen sekarang' batinnya. Tanpa Hermione sadari, Draco ternyata melihatnya yang memantrai McLaggen.

¤O¤O¤O¤

SETAHUN KEMUDIAN

¤O¤O¤O¤

"Apa? Demi Celana Merlin, bagaimana mungkin si brengsek Draco Malfoy bisa menjadi Ketua Murid Putra? Kau seratus kali lebih pantas untuk mendapatkan posisi itu, Harry!" Ron mendengus keras. Entah untuk kesekian kalinya dia mengulang-ulang pernyataannya ini, sehingga lebih terlihat Ron sedang berlatih menghapal mantra. Harry hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu tanda bosan dengan perdebatan ini. Mereka berdua tengah menyantap makan siang mereka di Aula Besar pada saat Hermione menghampiri mereka.

"Err, tugas sebagai Ketua Murid ini benar-benar melelahkan." Hermione langsung menenggak habis jus Labu yang ada di depannya.

"Hey, itu punyaku!" Ginny hanya bisa menyelamatkan piala yang isinya telah kosong dari tangan Hermione.

"Kupikir kau mengincar posisi itu, Mione?"

"Tentu saja, Harry. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia yang akan menjadi Ketua Murid Putra," jawab Hermione dengan menekankan pada kata dia. Teman-temannya mengangguk paham. Mereka tahu seberapa berat tugas yang harus dilakukan oleh Hermione. Bukan karena tugas itu sendiri, melainkan karena dengan siapa dia harus melaksanakan tugas tersebut.

-oOo-

"Apa maksudmu? Semua orang bisa melihat kehebatan Ron dalam menyelamatkan gawang Gryffindor."

"Semua orang juga bisa melihat McLaggen sama hebatnya dengan Weazelbee di posisi itu kalau kau tidak mencurangi McLaggen waktu itu, Granger!" Draco memutuskan sudah waktunya memanfaatkan rahasia busuk Nona-Tahu-Segala itu.

"Kau tidak punya bukti apa-apa, Malfoy!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi kalau Prof. McGonagall menggunakan Legilimency padamu, Granger!" Kali ini Hermione tidak bisa membantah lagi, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya pasrah.

"Aku lihat kau dekat dengan Prefek Ravenclaw, Chad Filbert. Aku mau kau menjauhinya!"

"Apa mak—kau tidak bisa melarangku untuk berteman dekat dengan siapapun, brengsek!" Hermione merasa ini tidak sepadan, dia harus melawan atau Draco akan semakin menindasnya.

"Kau pikir Pothead, Weazelbee, dan semua murid asrama Gryffindor akan berterima kasih padamu kalau si Weazelbee dikeluarkan dari tim dan Piala Quidditch yang diraih asrama kalian dibatalkan, eh, Granger?" Hermione kembali terduduk lesu. 'Aku hanya ingin membantu teman-temanku, tapi kenapa jadi begini?' batinnya.

"Tunggu, apa untungnya bagimu kalau aku menjauhi Chad?"

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, eh, Granger? Ingin memperbaiki keturunan dengan menikahi Darah Murni, huh?" Draco memandang Hermione jijik.

"Aku—kau cemburu kan, Malfoy?" Hermione tersenyum mengejek.

"Cemburu? AKU TIDAK PERNAH BERMIMIPI AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN DARAH LUMPUR KOTOR SEPERTIMU! Jangan bodoh, Granger!"

"Lalu apa pedulimu aku dekat dengan siapa?" tantang Hermione lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli kau dekat dengan siapa. Aku hanya ingin kau menjauhinya. KAU MILIKKU DAN AKU TIDAK BERBAGI MILIKKU DENGAN ORANG LAIN!"

"Apa maksudmu aku milikmu? Aku tidak sudi Malfoy, bahkan jika kau lelaki terakhir di dunia ini!"

"Jangan berharap apa-apa, Granger! Kau pikir aku menyukaimu, huh? Atau jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya menyukaiku?" Draco menyeringai licik sambil memandang Hermione jijik.

"Jaga mulutmu, Malfoy!" Hermione menodongkan tongkat sihirnya pada Draco.

"Kalau kau pikir aku takut padamu, Nona-Tahu-Segala, kau salah!" Draco menepis todongan tongkat sihir Hermione dari hadapannya. "Kau yang seharusnya takut padaku, karena aku memegang rahasiamu!" Draco menyeringai puas.

¤O¤O¤O¤

**_Sudah kukatakan padamu, kan, bahwa semakin lama rahasia itu disimpan, semakin besar akibat yang ditimbulkan. Jika kalian tidak bisa membawa rahasia kalian sampai mati, kusarankan untuk tidak merahasiakannya terlalu lama!_**

¤O¤O¤O¤

FIN

Hehhe, gimana, gag penasaran lagi kan? Wkwkwk, pasti pada kecewa, ternyata cuma ini toh, rahasia Hermione, kirain apaan (_ _"!|) :pv *ditabok pembaca*

Oh, come on, jangan sedih begitu, padahal aku dah bikinin epilognya, lho! *pasti gaje, udah, gag usah bikin kita tambah kesal! U,u* Tapi kalau setuju aku ngepublish epilognya, kalian harus ngeripiu banyak-banyak fict aku *tidak tahu malu* kalau responnya positif, aku publish deh epilognya :pv

Cuma mau bilang (lagi) kalau semua fict aku, aku publish juga di blog aku *kayak ada yang mau baca (lagi) aja T.T*

Ya sudahlah, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngeripiu fict ini *kayak ada aja yang mau ngeripiu* ai lup yu ful gais! :pv

*Kota Daeng, 4-5 Mei 2011


End file.
